elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High Gate Ruins
It is the final resting place of the Dragon Priest Vokun. Location The High Gate Ruins are located in the Pale, directly west of Dawnstar, east of Solitude, north of Ustengrav, and east of the Wreck of The Icerunner (it's quickest to reach from the Wreck of the Icerunner). It's right next to Windstad Manor if DLC has been installed. Walkthrough It is divided into three different parts. The first two areas are full of Draugr, and the third features Vokun, one of the eight Dragon Priests, and a Word Wall containing a word of Storm Call shout. A woman named Anska is near the beginning of the dungeon, and she will ask for help getting a scroll at the end of the dungeon. Her help is useful because the "Guardian" of the ruins, Vokun, uses a Staff of Fireballs, and can conjure atronachs. When Vokun is defeated, he drops the Staff of Fireballs and a mask, Vokun. The Word of Power, Storm Call, is located in the room directly behind where Vokun was fought. In one part of the dungeon there is a puzzle that opens a trap door on the floor. To solve it activate the four switches in the correct order. Anska will advise the player to refer to the symbols printed on banners hanging from the ceiling. The order is Hawk, Whale, Fox, and Snake. At the entrance the room, look to the right and pull the lever on the fallen head. Then go to the front of the room and activate the other lever. The trapdoor should then open. In the High Gate Ruins Catacombs there is a room with a lamp and a lever. The lamp is hanging above the lever and there are two gates in the room. If the middle lever is pulled, the gate on the right will open and a leveled draugr will emerge. After dealing with him, look in the room he was hiding in and pull the lever. The gate on the left will open and release another leveled draugr, (at higher levels, it can even be a dragon priest). Finish him and pull the lever in his room and finally the gate will open. The passage will lead to Vokun's Throne Room. Note: if you have the fire or frost or lightning rune spell it is possible to attack the draugr when they are still behind the walls. Characters *Anska *Vokun Quests *A Scroll For Anska *Kill Vokun Notable loot *Destruction Skill Book: A Hypothetical Treachery *Conjuration - Conjure Flaming Familiar - Reward for helping Anska find the scroll. *Dragon Priest Mask - Vokun Dragon Shouts *Word Wall - Storm Call Trivia *If Anska starts following, one can then leave the area and she will continue to follow and even fast travel with the Dragonborn as long as her quest hasn't been finished. *If you kill Vokun near one of the gates it does a kind of absorb-like thing that attaches him to the gate. *Anska can injure anyone around her, including a follower if in the way. This can cause the follower to turn hostile and attack her. *Vokun may follow the player out of the Throne Room if fleed from combat. *After Vokun is dead, if the Throne Room is exited, the gates to the back of the room will close and cannot be opened again. **It may still be possible to enter the back of the Throne Room, if that is desired, using the back entrance to the Vokun´s Throne room and a Follower. Climb on top of the ruins on the right side in the second room, next of Anska, of High Gate Ruins, (right side on the map of High Gate Ruins where the door to Vokun's Throne Room is on the left side). Climb as high as possible, to be about the same height as the platform on the opposite side. Then use Whirlwind Sprint to get on to the platform. Alternatively, simply climb up the pile of rubble at the left corner of the platform. Now wait by the gate and the Follower should come to the other side of the gate. Then ask him or her to pull the chain with "Talk to ..." and "I need you to do something." **If the follower does not show up on the other side, it's still possible to make it. Get the follower up the platform by waiting and have him or her stand by the door. The Unrelenting Force shout can make him/her go through the door; waiting as soon as you've shouted them at the door can increase the chance of them 'glitching' though it, as can shouting multiple times. After that, tell the follower to open the gate. Appearances * Gallery TESV 2012-06-09 19-55-41-94.jpg TESV 2012-06-09 19-55-53-41.jpg TESV 2012-06-09 19-56-08-77.jpg TESV 2012-06-09 19-56-28-82.jpg TESV 2012-06-09 19-56-43-72.jpg ru:Руины Высоких Врат de:Hohentorruinen es:Ruinas de Puerta Alta Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Tombs